


Dinner at My Place?

by ckwriteastory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends Kiss, Dinner Party, Kissing, M/M, i love them so much I need this to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckwriteastory/pseuds/ckwriteastory
Summary: After Buck helps Eddie out by introducing him to Carla he invites him to dinner as a thank you





	Dinner at My Place?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for god knows how long. 
> 
> I love Buck and Eddie and I just want them to kiss sometimes on tv like they do in my head. Is that too much to ask?

“Hey are you free tonight?”  
“Yeah.” Buck shrugged, closing his locker to look up at Eddie. “I’ve got no plans.”  
“Christopher and I thought it would be nice to invite you over as a thank you for helping us out.”  
“Soooo was that you asking me?” Buck raised his eyebrow.  
Eddie rolled his eyes. In a sickeningly sweet voice he asked his new closest friend, “Would you like to have dinner at my place tonight?”  
Buck tried to pretend to mold it over but he couldn’t hold the fasaide and broke out into the biggest smile. “I’ll bring wine and white grape juice for Christopher.”  
“Cool see you tonight,” Eddie clapped his shoulder and turned to leave.  
“Tonight,” Buck said softly to his friend’s retreating form. Now what was he going to wear?

•••••••••••••

Ringing the bell Buck waits for someone to answer the door. ”I should’ve got the sweet red.”  
As Buck chastised himself the door slowly crept open,”Hi.”  
“Hey there little guy.” Buck fussed the top of Christopher’s head. “Can I come in?”  
“Yeah,” Christopher gave Buck the biggest smile.   
“Daddy, you were right it’s Buck!” Christopher declaiered.   
Eddie chuckled. “I see that. Hey Buck glad you could make it.”  
“Thanks for the invite and I’ve brought libations,” Buck flashed the few wine bottles he brought over.   
“Bless you.”  
Christopher tugged on Buck’s pants leg. “Wanna see the new fire truck I got?”  
Hand on his heart, “Buddy you know my number one passion is firetrucks.”  
“Heee you’re funny,” Christopher giggled as he led Buck to his room, “come one its this way.”  
“Later,” Buck threw Eddie a peace sign.  
“Go ahead, I’ll finish up here,” Eddie said as he turned back to his simmering pots. 

••••••••

They’ve been playing for about 10 minutes when they heard the bell ring.  
“Who’s that?”  
“I don't know,” Christopher shrugged, clearly not as interested in the new comer as Evan.   
“You guy dinner is ready!” Eddie yell from the other room.   
“Come on bud let's go eat.”  
Buck walked behind christopher and upon entering the kitchen he sees the surprise guest.   
“Buckeroo!” Before he knew it he was engulfed in the tightest hug known to man.   
“Carla!” Buck shouldn’t feel what he felt. He loves Carla, but her presence in Eddie’s home made the place feel crowded. It was supposed to be just them. 

They ate a nice dinner. Buck drank more than his fair share of wine because he was sort of in his feelings. Carla left as soon as desert was being served saying she had other plans after their friday night dinner. Buck couldn’t find it in himself to leave, so he offered to wash dishes while Eddie helped Christopher to bed. Both men happened to end up in the living room drinking more wine and just talking about everything and nothing at all. 

“So, now that Carla has you hooked up in the childcare department you should have more free time to date.” Buck wiggles his eyebrows to get the lewd point across.   
“I haven’t really given dating a thought in,” Eddie blew out a long breath. “I don’t know how long.”   
“Not even with those girls who asked for our numbers.”  
Eddie made a face, “Not really my type.”  
“Well we’ve gotta get you on some dating apps get you out there,” Buck clapped his hands ready to get his friend back out there.  
Eddie shook his head, “I don’t know man.”  
“Come one we’ve got Tinder, POF, Match, Grinder,” he scratched the back of his head to distract from that slip up. “Ummmm Bumble.”  
“You’re an expert on dating now?”  
Buck sucked his teeth, “I’m doing better than you.”  
“Oh yeah says the guy with the fake Canadian girlfriend,” Eddie rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up she exist,” Buck threw a throw pillow at Eddie.  
“I’m just saying I’ve never seen her,” Eddie could help but laugh in Buck’s face.   
Buck desperately scrolled through his phone searching for a picture. “Look this is her.”  
Eddie, still laughing, pushed the phone away without even bothering to glance at the picture.   
“What about your wife?” Buck tried to make his prying seem lighthearted. “You had to pretend to get back together to get Christopher accepted in school.”  
The small mention of Shannon killed all of Eddie’s fun. The last thing Eddie wanted to speak about tonight was Shannon. “She’s not really who I’ve been thinking about lately.”  
This peaked Buck’s interest, “You have someone in mind?”  
“Somebody,” Eddie looked pointedly at Buck.  
Buck has seen this look from many women before, but coming from Eddie made him feel something indescribable. He was so perplexed that he didn’t notice that was staring dumbstruckingly at Eddie. Taking an audible swallow Buck moved a little closer and said, “Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Eddie whispers.   
Buck didn’t know who leaned in first, but in a blink they’re lips were touching and neither made a move to back away. Eddie palmed the back of Bucks head urging him closer solidifying the kiss. Soon there was more than just lips as Buck’s tough swiped across the seam of Eddie’s lips.  
Eddie pushed Buck back hand creeping up his henley. The sensation of Eddie’s hands, his teeth biting his neck, and his very firm body practically on top of him was doing crazy things to Buck’s train of thought. Buck has been down this road before and he didn’t want this to be just a hookup. Eddie and Christopher meant more to him than just one night in a living room. Do guys just move this fast? Men are dogs. This is not a good time to be caught in his feelings. 

“I’ve never really done this before” Buck whispered lamely.  
Eddie scoffed and lifted his face from Buck’s neck, “What do you think were going to do with Christopher down the hall?”  
“Forgot about the little guy for a moment.” Buck chuckled “Never hooked up with a kid around either.”  
“We don’t have to do anything,” Eddie said while stroking Bucks eyebrow.   
“No. No I want to.”  
“You sure?” Eddie whispered getting closer to Buck.   
“Very,” Buck hardly whispered out before they found themselves in a passionate kiss. 

They made out on Eddie’s couch like teenagers.


End file.
